Talk:Mario VS Sonic (2018)/@comment-26449310-20181017193020
Ok, time for my thoughts. Keep in mind that what’s about to be said comes from a guy who didn’t like Smokey VS McGruff at all and was worried this fight would turn out like that one did. THIS. FIGHT. WAS. FREAKING. FANTASTIC!! No way was it gonna top Optimus VS Gundam as my favorite fight of the season/show, but even regardless of that, I still had an absolute blast watching this fight. The animation, while not perfection, was fast paced, clean, and looked incredible. If Blind Ferret ever realizes that not having visual effects to add impact to the hits is a bad idea, then they will fill in their room for improvement. Having the classic design for Sonic was a little odd, and Mario having an angry face for half the episode looked pretty bad, but eh, it doesn’t ruin anything for me. The writing was actually really good this time, both with the fight and the pre-fight analysis. I always thought recent episodes really lacked the charm and humor that some of the older episodes did, but this time actually got more than a couple laughs out of me. Sam doesn’t have a phenomenal track record with the quality of his writing, but this time, he really stepped up his game. One of the things I absolutely despise about Smokey VS McGruff was how unfitting the sound design was. I understand that they are silly cartoon animals, but that in no way means that they should use Looney Toons-esque sound effects for all the hits and movements. This is a problem that has no presence in this animation though. The sound effects are directly from the characters’ games, and they mesh so well together in a fight like this. Like Chad said, this is an auditory love letter to both franchises, and as a fan of both franchises, I greatly appreciate that. Retro Rivals is a track I’m probably gonna be listening to on repeat for a while. While I still prefer Wings of Iron, this was a phenomenal track. Combining epic fight mudic and tracks from both franchises, Retro Rivals can work as music in either game series. The voice acting is absolutely phenomenal. I was extremely concerned when they announced that the guy they previously got to voice Sephiroth was gonna be playing Mario, but after watching it, I don’t know who could’ve done Mario’s voice better aside from Charles Martinet himself. That’s doubly true for Nicholas Andrew Louie. Casting him as Sonic is probably the best casting decision SA could’ve made this season aside from maybe Justin Briner. He combines Jason Griffith and Roger Craig Smith together so perfectly. Sometimes I felt like it was RCS himself. As for the results, while I’m legitimately devastated Sonic lost, I do agree with these results and see no important things wrong with them. There’s some things regarding the research that I disagree with, but those things really don’t mean much in the long run. For example, them saying that Mario could simply turn Sonic into gold feels off to me, as Sonic has resisted transmutation before in the SatAM show and Secret Rings(although the latter is a bit iffy, IIRC). There’s also the time limit they placed on Sonic’s super forms, even though he’s shown in cutscenes and cartoons that Super Sonic can last longer. I still think Mario wins for basically the reasons they said, but there were a few things that I disagreed with. Like I said, this is not my favorite episode of this season, Optimus VS Gundam takes that title and I don’t see that changing anytime soon. However, this one ranges pretty high on my favorites lists. I’d even go so far as to put it above Nightwing VS Daredevil, and I thought that fight was great. Congratulations SA for making it to 100 episodes, and good job having the 100th episode be as good as it is. Here’s to 100 more